


Harry Potter and Persephones Garden

by Sharinarra



Series: Partial stories and very very infrequently updated W.I.Ps [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Childhood Trauma, Fix-It of Sorts, Healing, Not Canon Compliant, Possible mentions or discussions of abuse, Rainbow Alphabet Soup, non-binary characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharinarra/pseuds/Sharinarra
Summary: Wherein an emotionally destroyed twelve year old finds a place of sanctuary on the seventh floor and gets some help._________________________________________________________________This may get added to over time, it is definitely not finished, but it wont be regular or often. If anybody wants to take the start and run with it, feel free but please let me know so I can gleefully enjoy what you come up with.I was planning for a certain amount of canon-fixits, and a lot of kids doing inventing and exploring, with an end result of wizards taking to the stars.
Series: Partial stories and very very infrequently updated W.I.Ps [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508153
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One

###  Chapter One 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had stood in its majestic scottish valley for a thousand years. In that time, countless students had come and gone through its doors, all of them sharing one thing in common: a deep love for a castle that had, in the course of their years of education there, become a second home to them. To some, it had been the only true home they had ever known in their youth.  
One such child was a small, black haired urchin who looked much younger than his twelve years if one were to judge only by his size. His name was Harry Potter, and at this particular point in time, he was beginning to feel as though even here, in the heart of the castle he loved so dearly, he was neither safe, nor welcome. Another home ripped out from under him by the hostility and hatred of others for something completely outside of his control.

A couple of months ago, on Halloween night, a dire warning had been painted onto the school walls in what looked to be blood, and the caretaker’s cat was petrified. Since then, two students and a ghost had also been petrified, and Harry himself had been revealed to be a parselmouth - someone with a rare ability to talk to snakes. Everybody had assumed that possessing the ability to have a chat with a specific type of animal was proof positive that he was evil and the one behind the attacks, and his life in the school had spiralled into suspicion, hatred, glares, and even spells sent at him from the anonymous safety of moving crowds. Now, with the Christmas holidays closing in and the increased excitement tinged with panic that filled the halls and common room, he was feeling the dread closing in even tighter around him. An excitable and highly-strung house elf named Dobby had warned him with fearful insistence that something bad was going to happen this year, and had seemed convinced that he himself was in terrible danger. With the school all but empty of people, he couldn’t help but worry that the holidays would be the perfect time for the Heir of Slytherin or his monster to strike against Harry himself. If his two best friends weren’t also staying, he had no doubt that it would be many days before anyone so much as noticed if he went missing. 

Missing...  
Gone...  
If only he could find some way, some place, where he could escape this living nightmare. As Harry walked deeper into the warren of corridors, secret passages, hidden doors, and moving stairs, he lost all track of where he was, stopped caring much for anything except putting one foot in front of the other as he fell into the edges of despair, wishing for nothing else but a refuge and sanctuary. An escape to someplace he could be free and safe.

Ahead of him, in the long corridor that was oddly bare of any decoration save a bizarre tapestry of dancing trolls, a door glowed a soft blue light as it materialised in what had been an empty wall.

Not really knowing what to make of magically appearing doors that glowed, but also in no state to really care either, Harry reached out as he approached it and pushed on the heavy wood, vaguely noticing the oddly grecian pillars that flanked it as he did so. Beyond the portal was only a gentle blue tinged light, pulsing softly, drawing him in like a moth to flame. He didn’t notice the door closing silently behind him, only the seeping warmth beginning to sink into the very marrow of his bones even as the light that surrounded him seemed to soothe away his fears and cares. He didn’t know how long he stood there, cocooned in the embrace of that comforting warmth, but slowly the light faded to outline a small, bare room with a simple door on the opposite wall, and his sense of his physical self returned. With it, came his very healthy sense of caution (It's not actually paranoia, after all, if past experience has proven that they really are always out to get you)

Before he had even finished reaching around to pull his wand from his back pocket, however, the door opened and through it stepped a being he could only call a house elf… but not one anything like the pathetic, downtrodden mess that Dobby had been. This being was tall (taller even than Harry - though he himself was embarrassingly short), they held themself with confidence and grace, and were somehow… sleeker. Their skin was smooth, with the barest hints of lines where Dobby had cratered wrinkles; their eyes were only slightly larger than they should be, with none of the protuberance of Dobbys; and where his ears had been large, floppy and stuck out from the top of his head, this beings ears were smaller, more refined, and sat lower on the head, rising to follow the line of the skull backwards and only slightly outward.  
Despite the differences, however, there was no doubt in Harry’s mind that he was looking at a house elf, or at least a very close cousin. He was however, happy to note that in place of the grimy and tattered pillowcase, this elf wore a toga that had clearly been designed to be such. 

Flushing slightly, he realised the elf had been watching him quietly, patiently waiting for him to finish staring. Self consciously reaching up to run his fingers through hair long since stressed into an unredeemable mess, Harry blinked and looked away, abashed, unsure what to say. Happily, that decision was made for him as the elf smiled gently, but brightly.

“A student! Delphy has not had the honour of greeting a Hogwarts student in many years! Come, little mage, you is most welcomes here and Delphy has so much to show!”  
Their voice, Harry realised with a start, was smoother and more mellow than he had expected, though he still had absolutely no idea if the elf was a girl or a boy. With Dobby, it had been easy to tell, somehow. Everything about him, high-pitched squeaky voice included, had seemed male. This elf… he had no clue. 

“Ah… thank.. You? I’m sorry, I have no idea where I am or who you are?”

“Is being perfectly fine, young mage. Is being very, very rare for Delphy’s guests to be seeking Delphy out deliberately the first time. You is being in a safe place. You is only finding it because it is being what you is desperately needing to the depths of yous soul. Come.”  
So saying, the elf held open the door they had entered through, and ushered the very confused child through into a beautiful meadow, resplendent with all the colours, sounds, and scents of high spring. Blinking in the gentle golden light that emanated from the high domed ceiling of the cavern they were in, Harry stepped out onto the grass, feeling his worries ease and the last of the weight of others’ expectations and hatreds slip from his shoulders as he breathed in the fresh, clean air, and felt the warmth of a sun he could not see upon his face. 

Delphy stood beside him, smiling happily.  
“This is being the place of freedom, the caverns of restoration. Elysium, is what the Mistress called it. Those who came after calls this meadow by another name, in her honour. You is standing now in Persephone’s Garden, where the pains of yous life is being far away, and you is being safe from all harm.”


	2. Chapter Two

###  Chapter Two 

Harry didn’t know how long he stood in that beautiful, restful place. He didn’t even notice when his body sank down to lie in the lush grass, soaking in the ever present serenity of the wondrous, impossible meadow like a balm for the soul. It could have been a minute, an hour, or a century for all he knew or cared. When he finally did begin to take notice of the world around him again, it was to find Delphy quietly sitting beside him, eyes closed and a look of deep contentment on their face. Feeling no urge to speak or move, the two simply remained, as Harry let his gaze wander where it might. Eventually, the quiet chirps of birdsong and rustling of grass in the gentle breeze was broken by Delphy’s gentle tone.

“Does the young mage wish to speak of that which brought him to Delphy’s care?”

Harry sighed a little, slowly sitting up as his eyes locked onto the distant curve of the cavern wall.   
“No… not yet. I… I don’t want to think about any of it. Not now.”

“That is being perfectly fine, young mage. Each comes to their own manner in their own time. Delphy is being here when you does wish to speak. In the meantimes, Delphy can gives the young mage a tour if he is liking?” 

“That would be nice, please.”

“Then Delphy is being glad to do so.” the elf smiled, rising gracefully to their feet as the boy struggled upright. “As Delphy is saying earlier, this is being the meadows of Persephone's Garden. Here there is being eternal spring, and many plants and animals lives and thrives in harmony. If you is ever in need of a place to just bes sitting in peace and enjoying the quiet, you is being finding many nooks, dells, and quiet spots to do so here.”  
Turning around to look back the way they had originally come, Delphy gestured to the plant-strewn walls of the cavern that rose gently up behind them. There were archways set into the wall at regular intervals, stretching out in both directions as far as Harry could see with his poorly fitted glasses, each with a different symbol in the keystone above them.   
“These is beings the entrances. Each is being linked to a strong node of magical energies, mostly located in magical schools around the world. Some of thems is no longer working, due to changes over the years. Usually the physical anchor on the other side is being damaged or destroyed in some way, though some is being deliberately locked by Delphy after they is being abused or threatened. The Caverns of Elysium is supposed to bes being a sanctuary for all who is needings it, and is being neutral territory, not a place for grudges and wars to be brought.”

Harry smiled, looking at the arches in awe. “So many of them. I didn’t know there were other schools apart from Hogwarts.”

“There is being a great many schools for young mages in the world. Hogwarts is the biggest one in yous own lands, and the only one with a doorway to Elysium, but there is being several smaller schools for the poorer and less powerful mages” here Delphy paused to take in the confused expression on their new charges face “You is not knowing anything of what Delphy is saying, is you?”

“Erm… not really? I just got a letter for Hogwarts. No one ever mentioned any other schools. I guess I just sort of assumed that was the only one.”

“There is being different levels of power in the magical populations, young mage. There is being the ones with only enough to see magical spaces, and maybe to mix simple potions, they is being the ones you is calling squibs. Then there is being the hedge-mages, who is able to cast basic and simple spells with wands, but is not able to do any of the more complicated or power hungry spells like those that is being taught in Hogwarts or the other big schools. Finally there is being the full mages like you, they is the ones being able to do most any of the magics they can find or think of, if they is just learning how. They is also the ones who is being powerful and skilled enough to be rising to the top in yous society.   
The small schools is not calling you if you is getting a letter to Hogwarts, because you is being able to do and learn much more than they is able to teach. They is still taking you if you is turning Hogwarts down because you is not being able to afford it, though.” The elf patted Harry gently on the hand with a smile as they turned to follow a well trodden path towards a large natural opening in the wall. 

Mind still puzzling out this new information, Harry followed, seeing as he did so that there were a couple of figures far off in the meadow, sitting beneath the shade of a single tree. He shrugged, and promptly chose to ignore their presence. They had as much right to be here as he did, from what Delphy had been saying.

Delphy led him through the opening in the wall to another cavern, this one long but much less vast, with a large but peaceful river that rose up from the base of the cavern wall and flowed softly through the center and down to a small lake at the far end. A beautifully carved wooden bridge arched gracefully over to the opposite bank, where several small rafts and row boats were drawn up against a small jetty, and nine closed or open sided sheds revealed what looked to be crafting and woodworking workshops. 

“The Mnenosyne. These is being the waters of memory, and of inspiration. Sitting by its banks, or using the boats is letting yous breathe in the mists of memory and bring to yous awareness of that which you is forgetting. It is being most useful for helping troubled minds to heal, when used to meditate on when you is confused and angry, or is trying desperately to find that which you is knowing you should know. Drinking from the headwaters is being used to learn from those who is coming before you, and to leave your own lessons for those who is to come after. The workshops is being open to use for any who wants to be trying their handses at the arts of creation and discovery.  
You is not recommended to be drinking or going swimming without strict instruction on how to prepare from Delphy first, as entering or tasting the waters unprepared is asking for all sorts of bad memories and whirling thoughts not always yous own.”

Harry nodded, looking around in wonder and already planning on spending time out on the water. Those rafts looked really comfortable, with their flowering vine wrapped railings and large, plush cushions.

Turning to the wall at the headwaters of the river, Delphy led their newest charge through an elaborately carved archway and along a gently curving passage into another cavern. If Harry had his sense of direction right, they were now behind the back wall of the meadows that held the entrance he had arrived here from.   
This new cavern was expertly carved out as a large common area, almost a grecian style courtyard garden with pillar lined walkways, amphora bearing statues, stone benches by trickling fountains, and semi-private pergolas tucked into the sides of lush plantation. Rising up along the back wall were three tiers of balcony, joined together by graceful curved staircases, and along each balcony there could be seen seven evenly spaced doors.   
Everything was artistically carved or draped with flowers and vines, and the air was almost as crisp and refreshing as the meadows. 

“Here we is having the Halls of Kronos, where you is finding the time you is needing to do what you is always having to put off. It is also beings a place of rest and joy, and where many of our guests have found solace and friendship with each other, free of the obligations and politics of their own lands and times. The halls above is being strange places for those who is yet young, as they is being outside of time, and several is even now playing host to guests who is long thought dead. They is being deathly hurt in body and soul, and is needing the time they is getting there to heal.   
You is welcome to explore the balconies, but Delphy is warning yous to not enter any rooms above the ground floor, as you is being likely to walk out again fifty years later without knowings it. The rooms of the ground floor is being safe, though. You is welcome to use them any times you is wishing.”

Honestly, Harry wasn’t sure he actually minded the idea of accidentally not returning until everybody who hated him was dead… but then, he would also lose the people he loved as well. 

Again, Delphy turned to the side and led him through an arch and passage the twin to the one they had come in from on the opposite wall.   
This time, they came out into a long, shallow walk that opened through tall columns onto a domed semi-circular gallery, almost like a theatre or cinema, with stepped rows of seating all facing a long, smooth, blank wall.

“This is being the Asterian, the Tholos of the Stars. You is being able to show yous memories on the wall if you is wanting, but the true purpose of this chamber is to bes immersing yous self in the study and majesty of the stars.” As they spoke, Delphy clicked their fingers, and carved runes that Harry had not noticed before began to glow, circling the edge of the empty wall space. Wall that dissolved away to reveal a thick sill of ice and a view unlike any Harry had ever seen before. He was looking out, as though from a giant window, directly into the vastness of space. Looking closer, he blinked. 

“Is… is that Jupiter over there?!” he choked out in a strangled tone.

“Yes, young mage. And just to the right, beyond it, is being the red dot of Mars. We is in the wrong time of year for Earth to be being visible, as it is being only half out from behind the sun.” 

“We’re… how are we seeing the entire solar system from this angle?!” 

“Oh! Delphy had not mentioned that part yet. Elysium is beings the last, and greatest, of the Mistresses creations. A place of true sanctuary, far from earthly matters. It was taking many, many years of work. We is being in a cavern system created in the icy depths of the planetoid you is knowing as Pluto.”

Harry fell to his knees gracelessly with a thump.


End file.
